The identification and selection of a solid form of a pharmaceutical Compound (I) is complex, given that a change in solid form may affect a variety of physical and chemical properties, which may provide benefits or drawbacks in processing, maintaining, storage, formulation, stability and bioavailability, among other important pharmaceutical characteristics. Potential pharmaceutical solids include crystalline solids, amorphous solids, and mixtures thereof. Amorphous solids are characterized by a lack of long-range structural order, whereas crystalline solids are characterized by structural periodicity. The desired class of pharmaceutical solid depends upon the specific application; amorphous solids are sometimes selected on the basis of, e.g., an enhanced dissolution profile, while crystalline solids may be desirable for properties such as, e.g., physical or chemical stability (See, e.g., S. R. Vippagunta et al., Adv. Drug. Deliv. Rev., (2001) 48:3-26; L. Yu, Adv. Drug. Deliv. Rev., (2001) 48:27-42).
Whether crystalline or amorphous, potential solid forms of a pharmaceutical Compound (I) include single-component and multiple-component solids. Single-component solids consist essentially of the pharmaceutical Compound (I) in the absence of other compounds. Variety among single-component crystalline materials may potentially arise from the phenomenon of polymorphism, wherein multiple three-dimensional arrangements exist for a particular pharmaceutical compound (See, e.g., S. R. Byrn et al., Solid State Chemistry of Drugs, (1999) SSCI, West Lafayette). The importance of discovering polymorphs was underscored by the case of Ritonavir, an HIV protease inhibitor that was formulated as soft gelatin capsules. About two years after the product was launched, the unanticipated precipitation of a new, less soluble polymorph in the formulation necessitated the withdrawal of the product from the market until a more consistent formulation could be developed (See S. R. Chemburkar et al., Org. Process Res. Dev., (2000) 4:413-417).
Additional diversity among the potential solid forms of a pharmaceutical compound may arise from the possibility of multiple-component solids. Crystalline solids comprising two or more ionic species are termed salts (See, e.g., Handbook of Pharmaceutical Salts: Properties, Selection and Use, P. H. Stahl and C. G. Wermuth, Eds., (2002), Wiley, Weinheim). Additional types of multiple-component solids that may potentially offer other property improvements for a pharmaceutical compound or salt thereof include, e.g., hydrates, solvates, co-crystals and clathrates, among others (See, e.g., S. R. Byrn et al., Solid State Chemistry of Drugs, (1999) SSCI, West Lafayette). Moreover, multiple-component crystal forms may potentially be susceptible to polymorphism, wherein a given multiple-component composition may exist in more than one three-dimensional crystalline arrangement. The discovery of solid forms is of great importance in the development of a safe, effective, stable and marketable pharmaceutical compound.
A new class of prolyl hydroxylase inhibitors and their use to treat or prevent diseases ameliorated by modulation of hypoxia-inducible factor (HIF) prolyl hydroxylase are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,811,595, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The synthesis of such prolyl hydroxylase inhibitors is described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0309977, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Such compounds inhibit HIF prolyl hydroxylase, thereby stabilizing HIFα. As a consequence of stabilizing HIFα, endogenous erythropoietin (EPO) production is increased. One such compound is {[5-(3-chlorophenyl)-3-hydroxypyridine-2-carbonyl]amino}acetic acid (“Compound (I)”) and methods of making the compound were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,811,595, filed Jun. 26, 2007 (See inter alia Schemes I and II and accompanying synthetic procedures in columns 15-17, and 25) and U.S. Publication 2012-0309977 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/488,554), filed in Jun. 5, 2012 (See inter alia paragraphs [0254]-[267]), the entireties of each of which are incorporated by reference herein.